gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin's Guards
"A Lone man rides a might armor, his name is Van. A young girl searches for a kidnapped brother, her name is Wendy. What will these two travelers tracing the scars left by The Claw find beneath their wounds, a noble enemy, or a retched ally?" - ''Narrator '''Twin's Guards' is the fifth episode of Gun X Sword. It first aired on the 2nd of August, 2005. It is the first episode in the second Volume: Abandoned Past. Synopsis "This town was a sad one, a lonely town left abandoned at the bottom of a valley. It was there that I learned about Van's tragic past, and the reason for his journey, all because of Ray. Even though Van and Ray looked different, and had different personalities, from the moment they met, I always felt there was something similar about them." - Wendy With a little help from Carmen, Van become a bodyguard to a Twin with a vast inheritance. However, his opposition is a man with similar abilities, and a similar desire for vengeance... Plot Van and Wendy find themselves to a city inside a ravine ruled by identical twin sisters who hate each other. The twins fight to claim their deceased father's inheritance all for themselves. Carmen 99 meets up with Van and informs him that he can get information about The Claw if he becomes one side's bodyguard and does battle with another hired gun to determine the winner between the two sisters. Van is hired by Earl Driver, and another man named Ray Lundgren is hired by her sister Elle Driver. After a few initial hostilities, Van discovers that Ray, likewise, is hunting the Claw for exactly the same reason, but Ray's desire for revenge has turned him cold, heartless and determined to succeed at any cost whether it be to himself or others. During their supposed match, Ray steals the key of the inheritance, finding out that the father had used various twin test subjects for a dual piloted armor, Twin Lock. The twins, having both gone rather insane, then take the armor. Realizing the deal has gone south, Carmen 99 finds and takes two golden decorations set with large colored stones as compensation for her trouble, and escapes with Wendy leaving Van to take care of himself. Fearing the destruction the twin could wreak in their armor, Van summons Dann but tries reasoning with the twins first. Ray has no such compulsion, and after summoning his armor, he strikes decisively and violently destroying the armor with the twins still in it despite Van's interference. Van emerges from the smoking crater alone to rejoin Wendy and Carmen 99, who then takes off leaving the two of them to continue their trek across the desert. Cast * Credited as Jennifer Sekiguchi Quotes Elle: “Looks like another stalemate...” Earl: “This is really getting to be tiresome” - Elle & Earl Driver Wendy:'' “This town is weird!”'' Carmen 99: “Well that's true, but what I find even more remarkable is that you haven't run away from Van here yet! Van: “I'm the one who wants to run away!” ''-'' Wendy, Carmen & Van “Money only dulls the will, in the life that I live such things are useless.” ''- Ray Gallery ep501.png|Van and Wendy meet the Twins ep502.png|Van & Wendy catch up with Carmen ep503.png ep504.png|Ray attacks ep505.png ep506.png|Carmen tells Wendy about Elena ep507.png ep508.png|Ray acquires Earl's key ep509.png|Van helps an injured Earl ep510.png|The Twin's inheritance, Twin Lock ep511.png|The Twin's injured ep512.png|Twin Lock activated ep513.png|Carmen helps Wendy escape ep514.png|Ray and Van take down Twin Lock ep515.png ending05.png|Ending Screen Trivia *This is the first episode of the second volume: ''Abandoned Past. Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2: Abandoned Past